Our Honeymoon
by kawaiigatito
Summary: Antonio and Bella have their honeymoon after a long wait of wanting to become one. Lemon.


The moment had finally come.  
Bella was in the restroom taking the flowers and pins off her hair; the day had been such a tiring day but it was so beautiful.  
She could still remember seeing him waiting for her at the altar of that church, being very sentimental.  
Everything was so perfect and wonderful, the happiness she felt was something she couldn't explain.

She took a deep breath.  
She had left the wedding dress on her brother's house, were the after party was taking place. Antonio and Bella had left the party early to go to their destination away from everyone. Her heart could not stop beating fast.

" _When I come out of the bathroom, he'll be waiting for me in the bed…"_ she thought to herself. " _And it'll happen…"_

Antonio had turned the TV on while he waited for her, but he wasn't paying any attention.  
He was remembering the special day and how beautiful his new wife looked.  
The way she walked down the aisle towards him, she looked so stunning.  
He could feel himself cry, she was so perfect.

He smile to himself, while the TV kept going on.  
She finally came out of the bathroom in her party clothes, a pink dress, but her hair wasn't on a bun anymore, it was down; her makeup was off.

Antonio smile towards her and offered his hands to her

"Come here to me" he said sweetly "Let me love you today"

Bella lay by his side awkwardly, she could feel her heart going faster every second.

Antonio entangled their hands together and looked at her with a loving gaze.

"You looked so beautiful today" he said whispering close to her ear "I can't believe you're officially my wife…"

Bella whimpered a little while closing her eyes.  
Antonio grabbed the control remote and turn off the TV.

"I love you so much" Antonio said caressing her face looking at her right into her eyes "You're so wonderful, thank you for loving me and being there for me all these years."

"I love you…" she said whispering, she felt so embarrassed

Antonio let go of her hand and grabbed her face; he began kissing her.  
Lovingly and gently, he wanted her to feel the love he was feeling for her, after all this was their first time doing it together.  
Antonio lay in the bed and pull her towards him, trying to get her to be on top of him, but she sat down by him while kissing him.

"Straddle me, my Bella" he said in a grasp tone

"My dress won't let me" she said trying to laugh

He laughed with her and got up from the bed, offering a hand to her to do the same.  
When she got up Antonio pulled her towards him grabbing her by the hips and immediately kissing her lips.  
Antonio began working on her dress lowering the zipper to get that piece of cloth off. The dress fell to her feet. Antonio smile and kissed her more passionately grabbing her by the back and behind her head to bring her as close as he could to him. He trailed off her lips and went down to her neck.  
Bella began working on his bottom up shirt she wanted to touch that beautiful part of his body, so nice and strong.

"You are so beautiful" he said smiling grabbing her buttocks pulling her even closer to him

Antonio began biting and licking her neck, which made her let out a loud moan.

"I'm sorry" she said feeling embarrassed hiding her face away from him

"Don't be" he said looking at her "Scream, moan as loud as you want, I want to hear every single one of those sounds, it turns me on… you turn me on so much Bella… I want to make sure I please you in any way I can…"

Antonio laid her down onto the bed and looked at her entire being.

"You're so beautiful… God, I can't help it anymore… Let me devour you, I need you so much…"

He then went back into biting, licking, and kissing her neck.  
Bella's hands were then on his hair caressing him, while she tried to catch her breath.  
Antonio's hands moved fast and after a moment her bra was on the floor along with her dress.  
He looked at her perfect breast and grabbed one on his hands, and begin massaging them while looking at her in the eyes.  
She tried to look away.

"Don't take those precious eyes away from me… look at me… please let me see how much pleasure you're taking into this"  
Antonio began kissing her, locking their lips together, playing with their tongues, from time to time he would suck or bite her lips making her moan under her breath.  
Bella couldn't believe what was going on, but she like it, she loved it, and she didn't want him to stop.  
He stopped and rapidly took his clothes off.  
Bella admired his naked being in awe.  
Antonio then proceed to take off what was left of her clothes. He kept kissing her while his hand went down to her parts.  
She was wet.  
Antonio smile against her lips and began to rub on her hot clit.  
At the touch of his fingers against it Bella began to moan a little louder

"I want you" she said trying to catch her breath "Take me, I'm all yours"

"I will take you love" Antonio said smiling

He began kissing her neck once again while still rubbing gently, Bella could feel her soul trying to leave her body.  
His kisses went down to her breast and stop there for a moment to lick her nipples, they were already hard, so he took one into his mouth and suck on it, Bella couldn't hold herself, all she could do was move against his fingers and moan in ecstasy.  
Antonio smile and then bite into it gently.

"Oh god Antonio" she said almost losing it

Antonio kept going down with a trail of kisses and licks until he reached her lower parts.  
He stopped rubbing and began kissing her inner thighs, teasing her.  
She had tense up and wanted him to do something about it, she was embarrassed but now she didn't care, she just wanted to feel him inside of her.  
She needed him so, so much.  
She grabbed her left breast and began massaging it, without knowing almost like a reflex.  
Antonio kept licking her thighs, and then when she less expect he took a mouth full of her, tasting all her sweetness and taking everything in.  
His tongue flicked against her clit and her back arched while letting a sigh go out.  
Antonio grabbed her legs to maintain them open so he could get all the juices she had to offer.  
He began going inside of her with his tongue trusting and licking what he could of her walls.  
She tasted so good.

"You taste so good, my Bella. God, you… amazing"

He kept licking until she tense up, he went up to suck on her clit while he inserted a fingered into her, going in and out, the speed changing, his fingers curving upwards.  
Bella couldn't hold it anymore, her legs try to close but Antonio ignore it.  
Bella let out a big cry making Antonio feel happy.

"Good god!" she said loudly

He went up to her and smile at her

"Did you like that?" he asked kissing her

She nodded.  
She could taste herself on him

"You taste so delicious… I'm going to need more of you, every day"

They kept kissing each other while they touched their bodies looking for more.

"I can't hold it anymore" he said

He grabbed his member and began rubbing it on her clit and her entrance  
Bella could finally feel him, almost. The friction that that particular action was doing was making her want him.  
And then when she least expect, he was inside of her.  
Her back arched one more time while she let out a big sigh.  
She could feel the world coming together, her walls grasped around him.  
It felt, so incredibly good and pleasant.  
Antonio grabbed her without disconnecting as he lay down in the bed and she stayed on top of him.  
He grabbed her hips and began moving her back and forth, up and down.  
The feeling made her so weak she had rest herself on her hands.  
Feeling Antonio inside of her made her feel like she was at the top of the world, she could cry of happiness if she wanted to. It just felt amazing to be one with her dear Antonio.  
Antonio brought her to him without braking their rhythm, and began kissing her, making their bodies be against each other rubbing, making everything better and hotter.

"You feel so good around me" Antonio said "all that sweet wetness… God, I really need you… stay with me" he said as he began trusting into her even more.

Bella moved against his body as fast as she could.  
She could feel herself go into the end again.

"Oh Antonio" she said loudly "take me with you"

Antonio flipped her over once more and began trusting into her even more while she wrapped her legs on him. He was going as fast as he could trusting into her, he could feel shivers go down his body, and then he release.  
Bella could feel it all inside of her, it felt so good, everything felt so amazing.  
Antonio hugged her once they were done, he was still inside of her.

"I would love to be like this always" he said caressing her cheeks "Connected to you"

Bella smiled

"I would love it too… I need you… I need you so much"


End file.
